Northern Hearts
by Kousagi7Yami
Summary: The fifth installment in my "Hearts" series. Denmark and Norway's turn! High Shool AU  I finally know what that means!


**Me-Since THREE THOUSAND PEOPLE asked for Den/Nor I decided, "what the heck." Sorry it took so long to get up. So, if anyone has any more requests, I'll try and fill them. Keep in mind, I won't be able to please everyone ^^;**

**Disclaimer- You know the drill**

There was a bunny in his locker. The last thing Norge expected to find in his locker that day, or any day, really, was a plush of a pink bunny. He sighed and took it out, examining it for any indication of who could have put it in there. Of course, he was pretty sure he knew who the culprit was. Speaking of the devil. "Hiya Norge!" Den waved at him and approached him in a matter of seconds, leaning against the lockers.

Norge held up the stuffed animal. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Den simply grinned, like he always did. "Maybe, maybe not!"

Norge scowled, but looked at the pink creature. It _was_ very cute. He looked at his Danish friend again and stuffed it into his backpack. "I will see you tomorrow, Den." He said curtly, turning around.

He froze when he felt something soft brush his cheek. "See you tomorrow Norge" Den purred happily.

Norge couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Once he was safely outside of the school building, he caught his breath and calmed himself down. So Den had kissed his cheek, so what? He was always very affectionate with Norge. Maybe that's what caused his heart to crack. Nobody really understood the cracking of hearts, why some did and some didn't. Some speculated that it was a way of showing that they had met their special someone, but wasn't ready for them just yet. Norge gingerly touched his cracked, goldenrod heart. It had cracked a few months ago… he couldn't pinpoint the exact date…

"_Hey, I'm gonna call you 'Norge!'"_

"…_What? Why?"_

"_Because you're from Norway!"_

"_That's ridiculous. It would be like calling you 'Den' because you're from Denmark."_

"_That's fine!"_

"…_Really?"_

"_Yeah! Nice to meet ya Norge! Call me Den!"_

Norge remembered that conversation, because later that day, his heart had cracked. Norge took a deep breath and cleared his mind of those thoughts. He had other matters to attend to.

After a long and refreshing walk through the forest near the school, Norge found himself just where he needed to be. It was a clearing with a fallen tree covered in fungi and a stump. He sat down on the stump and cleared his mind, listening to all the sounds of nature around him, namely the rustling of the leaves on the ground and the creaking of the branches above him. Out here, he felt truly at peace. He sighed contently and unzipped his backpack to pull out his book. However, he was greeted with the sight of the pink bunny again. He reached down, tentatively, and pulled it out. He examined it again. It didn't look like anything much, but it was very soft and emanated a light scent of strawberries. Norge couldn't help but hug the plush close to him, breathing in the sweet scent. He pulled it away and looked at its sweet face. He smiled and gave it a kiss on the nose, a little bit of his childishness showing through. Quite suddenly, he wasn't kissing a pink bunny; he was kissing Den. The thought made him yelp and hold the toy as far away from him as he could. "What's wrong?"

Norge spun around, but was relieved to see that it was just a fairy. Norge had a gift for seeing creatures of the supernatural variety. "Yes, I'm fine." He said, putting the bunny back in his backpack.

"What's that?" The fairy chirped, sitting on Norge's shoulder.

Norge paused for a moment. "A gift… from a… a friend."

H- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where have you been all day?" Ice asked the second Norge walked in the door.

"The forest. Call me dear brother." He replied placing his backpack on the floor and opening the fridge.

"No, and you got a package. I put it in your room." Ice retorted, eating some licorice.

Norge glanced at him for a moment before picking up his backpack and heading to his room. He spotted the package upon entering his room. It was about the size of a portrait-sized picture frame and about two inches thick. He placed his backpack on the floor and sat down on the bed. The return address was scribbled out, but, again, he was fairly sure of who the culprit was. After a minute or two wrestling with the box, the cardboard ripped enough to retrieve his prize. It was a book, a children's book, in Nordic, about fairytales. Norge blushed a little as he opened the book. On the inside cover, in sloppy Norwegian was, _"Når du leser disse, tenk på dem som meg og -Deg."_ He flipped through the book and saw all of them were fairly romantic and sweet. Norge happily curled up on his bed and began reading. However, he hadn't gotten further than a page before he remembered Den's other present. He hopped off his bed to his backpack and dug around. He pulled the bunny out, smiled slightly and curled back up, the creature tucked in the crook of his arm.

H- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Norge mentally groaned to himself at school the next day. He had stayed up late reading his new book and slept in, therefore, effectively missing breakfast. He grumbled when he got to his locker and opened it. However, he blinked in surprise when he saw what sat on the top shelf of his locker. It was a plate, with half a dozen Danishes sitting on it with a small piece of paper. He picked it up and read it. _"Kind of obvious huh? I figured you'd be up all night reading and miss breakfast. Hope ya like 'em Norge!-Den"_ Norge stuck the note into his pocket and grabbed a pastry. Normally he didn't like food that wasn't from Norway, but he was starving. He took a big bite and his eyes went wide. "Yummy?"

Norge jumped a foot in the air. Den was leaning against the wall across from Norge's locker looking very pleased with himself. Norge scowled at the man, but said. "Yes. Thank you, I suppose." He slammed his locker shut and headed to his first class, Den smiling knowingly behind him.

The rest of the day went by normally. However, Norge would occasionally sit down in a class the opposite side of the campus as Den and he would find some little trinket or gift. A keychain from Norway or Denmark, a fancy pen, a blank postcard with fairies or trolls on them, once he found one of those ridiculous neon colored troll dolls on his chair. When lunch rolled around, He took the Danishes with him and shared them with those at his table who wanted any, including Berwald who they welcomed as part of their group. As they sat there and chatted, Norge couldn't help but notice how at ease Tino was with Berwald. Each time he saw them; he couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. This was something he was unfamiliar with and it worried him… He'd have to spend a long time out in the forest to sort this out. What _really_ scared him were the warm feelings he would feel in his chest whenever he'd see Den. It was like a soft balloon of warmth would expand in his chest and spread to his fingertips and cheeks. After school, before Den could find him, he ran out of the building and to the forest, to his secret spot.

H- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ice knew something was wrong when he heard his brother come home and not demand he call him "dear brother." He let it go, assuming he had just had a long day. However, when dinner rolled around and Norge had not yet emerged from his room, he headed upstairs and rapped on the door. "_Bror_?" He called to him when he received no answer. He sighed and opened the door again. "D-Dear brother?"

He opened the door completely to see his brother sitting on his bed, holding a pink plush bunny. Norge turned to look up at him. "It's too quiet."

Ice leaned against the doorframe. "What do you mean?"

"It's too _quiet_! I can't explain it… It's like… someone turned the volume down on my world…" Norge held the bunny closer. "I'm… scared…"

Ice went over and sat next to his brother. "When did this start?"

"After school… When I was sitting in the forest…" Norge put the bunny on the pillow behind him.

Ice's eyes went wide as he saw the source of his brother's distress. "Well, here's your problem." He touched his brother's chest, where half of his heart was missing.

Norge flinched as he touched the tender spot, and panicked when it dawned on him. He hurried over to a mirror and sure enough, he only had half of his heart. "I-I didn't even hear it fall out…" he whispered meekly.

"Well, at least you know it's in the forest. You can go back tomorrow before school and-." Ice stopped talking when he saw that his brother was already gone.

H- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Though his heart had broken and he was a little off, Norge still had the common sense to grab a flashlight. He shuffled through the leaves, keeping the beam steady, eventually getting to his secret spot, illuminated by various fae. Upon seeing him, several of them flew up to him. "_Hej_ Norge! Why are you out here so late?"

"My heart broke. I think the piece may be around here somewhere."

"Congratulations! We'll help you find it!"

Norge got down on his hands and knees and began digging through the leaves, the fairies assisting as best they could. He shifted the leaves furiously until he hit dirt. He was scared. What if an animal had taken it, or someone else had gotten out here and stepped on it or-?

A warm pair of arms encircled Norge's shoulders and he was awash with a feeling of calmness. "It's okay Norge…" A soft voice whispered into his ear, the breath ghosting across the shell, making him blush. "You can have mine."

He heard a soft "click" and suddenly, the world was its normal volume and he felt warmth engulf his soul. He felt safe and warm and happy. "Mathayas…" He whispered and turned to face him.

Den grinned at him and Norge looked at the hole in his heart. "You don't have to give me yours you know." He said, still holding him. "But I do want you to know I care about you and don't wanna see you hurt."

Norge glared at him. "You're an idiot. Coming out here in the middle of the night, just to give me something I can't give you in return…"

Den held up a piece of a goldenrod heart. "I followed you out here. You looked so peaceful, I didn't wanna bother you. So when your heart piece fell out and you left, I grabbed it and decided to wait for you."

Norge snatched the piece out of his hand, "You really are an idiot." and kissed him.

It was fairly innocent, but still passionate enough for Den to feel how much Norge wanted this. When he pulled away, Norge placed his heart piece into Den's chest. "This is just so you don't go bothering me about when I'm going to give it to you." He grumbled before Den kissed him again.

When they pulled away, Norge buried his face in the crook of Den's neck. "_Jeg elsker deg _Mathayas_, tulling_..."

"_Jeg elsker også dig _Norgren."

**Me-So, Mathayas seems to be a popular human name for Denmark and my friend supplied me with Norgren for Norway's human name. R&R please! Especially if you asked for Den/Nor.**

**Translations- (Sorry if any are wrong) Thanks to isab1400 and Threnna for the fix!**

**"_Bror_?"-Brother-Norwegian**

**"_Jeg elsker deg _Mathayas_, tulling_..."-I love you Mathayas, you fool...-Norwegian**

**"_Jeg elsker også dig_ Norgren."-I love you too Norgren-Danish**

**_"When you read these, think of them as you and me-Den"-_Norwegian, obviously.**


End file.
